Rob Cayman
Cayman Robinson Tyler (born January 26, 1990) is an American professional wrestler better known by the ring name Rob Cayman. He started his career in 2009 when he was signed by the International Wrestling Circuit promotion, which led to him being its first-ever Triple Crown Champion, having won the World Heavyweight, Tag Team, and Intercontinental titles. He's had stints in Epic Pro Wrestling from 2011 to 2014, and in Pro Wrestling Underground which would only last 15 months. As of October of 2015, Cayman signed with Octane Pro Wrestling, and in two short months became and now currently reigns as the World Champion. He is also currently a signed talent in Innovated Impact Wrestling and Ultimate Championship Wrestling's developmental brand, Future Of Wrestling. Standing at 6 ft 3 in. tall and weighing 245 lbs., Cayman is known for his mixture of technical skill, power moves, and Lucha Libre-influenced offense. Early life Tyler was born and raised in Brick Township, New Jersey, to Martin Neville Tyler and Belinda Yvonne (née Grey) Tyler as the youngest son of 4 children. At birth, he was 4 pounds and 8 ounces, just under the average weight of a newborn. At a young age, his older brothers Rowan and Jackson Tyler introduced him to professional wrestling. He instantly fell in love with the sport, becoming a fan of performers such as [[Christopher T. Rosa|'Christopher T. Rosa']], Scott Hunter, [[Blade Myers|'Blade Myers']], and especially [[Alex Stryder|'Alex Stryder']]. However, because he was so scrawny he was bullied growing up, much to the chagrin of his father and brothers. Upon attending Brick Township High School, guided by his brothers' encouragement, he started working out in the school's weight room. Professional wrestling career Early career After graduating high school, Tyler began training under local wrestling legend Anthony "Bones" Malone at the Hard Knocks Wrestling Academy in Camden, New Jersey. He was able to attend the school free of charge as a favor to his father, who was once wrestled under the ring name Donovan Strong in the 1980's and '90's alongside Malone. There, he trained tirelessly and learned the skills necessary to become a unique standout athlete. International Wrestling Circuit (2009–2011) On May 6, 2009, after passing tryouts a month earlier, Tyler made his professional debut in the International Wrestling Circuit promotion adopting the ring name Robinson Cayman, the rearrangement of his first and middle name. Within six short weeks, he earned a shot against Intercontinental Champion Prince Hamid Aziz with the title on the line. Cayman captured the title after a grueling 16-minute match. Cayman would lose the title to Sterling Duval, having held it for nearly 8 months. After that match, a man named "Chicago" Larry Moore approached Cayman asking to be his manager, promising "bigger and better opportunities", to which Cayman agreed. Under Larry's tutelage, he would don the moniker "The Absolute", for he indeed became, as Larry would suggest, "The absolute in professional wrestling." Larry's counsel and guidance would quickly earn Cayman his first World Heavyweight title reign. In a span of 18 months, he would become IWC's first-ever Triple Crown Champion, having held the Intercontinental, Tag Team, and Heavyweight titles. Epic Pro Wrestling (2011–2014) On April 14, 2011, Cayman made his roster debut in Epic Pro Wrestling in a victory over "Infamous" Buddy Jackson. Cayman along with "The Phenomenon" Chance Adams, having saved each other from injury reserve weeks prior, formed a team known as the Next-Gen Thrillers. '''Together they ran through the EPW Tag Team division, and then shortly after entered a feud with The House Of Pain, consisting of '''Ox Wagner and David Oz, culminating in a match on May 5th at Break Point for the EPW Tag Team titles. Prior to the match, Cayman and Adams agreed to join the HOP if any member of the team could one of the NGT's. As part of the agreement, the HOP also agreed to forfeit an immediate title rematch, should they be victorious in the match. Cayman then went on to pin David Oz to end the feud and win the Tag titles for his team. They defended the title for 9 months before losing them to the Detroit Philly Connection on June 7, 2012. They would regain the titles a month later at SlamFest, only to lose them to the Psycho Circus 4 months later. Cayman suffered his first singles loss on June 16, 2013, losing to Terry Snow in a Gold Rush tournament match. The loss was in part blamed on Josh Chadwick's impromptu attack on Snow during the match, causing Cayman to lose by disqualification and igniting a feud between he and Chadwick. In light of this, Indy circuit veteran Vince Jagger convinced Cayman to join a group of breakout athletes known as the Elite Foundation. On July 18, 2013, in the aftermath of a dual-bracket championship tournament, it was announced that Cayman, representing the Foundation, would face Chadwick at the August pay-per-view, Glory Road. Cayman tasted singles gold when he became EPW's first-ever Hybrid Champion. Two weeks later, Cayman relinquished the title for a shot at the EPW World Title, unbeknownst to Jagger and the rest of the faction. At the September pay-per-view Domination, he would capture the World title from then-champion Terry Snow. Due to deep-seeded jealousy of Cayman, Jagger would give Cayman an ultimatum: either lay down and allow Jagger to win the title via pinfall or suffer a beating at the hands of the group and be exiled. Reluctantly, Cayman chose the former. Over time, due to weeks of being mistreated and pushed to the side by Jagger, during a Tag Team Championship match Cayman stormed into the ring with the referee distracted, delivering a Chin Check to stablemates Adam Epic and Craig Awesome, and then "saluting" Jagger after feigning the group's symbolic hand gesture. This caused a rift in the relationship between Jagger and Cayman, prompting Cayman to turn face and Jagger to become dark and bitter. Their rivalry lasted throughout the remainder of Cayman's tenure in EPW, ultimately earning him his two other World title reigns. Pro Wrestling Underground (2014-2015) In July of 2014, Cayman was signed to Boston-based promotion Pro Wrestling Underground. He put on memorable matches with the likes of Bulldozer Sherman, Alex Lopez, and Jacob Amor among many others. He participated in a round-robin tournament where he would be crowned PWU's first Fusion Champion. He held the title for 6 months before losing it to Jacob Amor. Weeks later, he would become the PWU Heavyweight Champion and defend it successfully throughout the remainder of his tenure there. Octane Pro Wrestling (Late 2015-present) On October 15, 2015, Cayman made his debut in OPW with a victory over Trevor Shaw. Soon after, Cayman entered a feud with then-World champion Jengo Mumbata, who had been undefeated for nearly 18 months. Their rivalry came to a head at OPW's year-end event New Horizon, where he would capture the World title in a 15-Minute Iron Man match. Cayman has successfully defended the title against the likes of [[Nic Virtue|'Nic Virtue']], [[Bryan Amir|'Bryan Amir']], Easton Angeles, and Chris Danger among many others. Innovated Impact Wrestling (Early 2017-Mid 2018) Ultimate Championship Wrestling (Mid 2017-Mid 2018; Early 2019) LEGACY World Wrestling (Mid 2018-present) World's Xtreme Impact Wrestling (Mid 2018-present) Pro Wrestling Revolution (Late 2018-present) Never Back Down Wrestling (Early 2019-present) Future Of Wrestling (2019-present) Personal Life Cayman is, in actuality, biracial. His father is originally from Canada and is of Trinidadian descent, while his mother is Native American, descending from the Cree tribe. Cayman is close friends with fellow professional wrestlers Jay Crimson, Storm Reynolds, Toronto Steel, Connor Sabin and Matt Sky a.k.a. Dwayne Blaze. Cayman has two older brothers: Rowan, who is an Army veteran, and Jackson, who is an actor and model. He also has a younger sister, Coralie Ngongo-Tyler, who is currently in college and is an aspiring make up artist. Cayman currently lives in Tampa, Florida with his wife, Gia (née Daniels)Tyler and their adoptive sons, Joseph Michael Tyler and Dante Austin Tyler, and their sole biological child, Miracle Harmoni Grace Tyler. In Wrestling * Finishing moves ** As Robinson Cayman *** Special Delivery (Small package driver) - 2009-2010 *** Bottle Rocket ''(Running single leg dropkick) - 2009-2010 ** '''As Rob Cayman' *** Ego Killer (Vertical suplex stunner) - 2014-present *** Chin Check (Superkick) - 2010-present *** Ya-No Buster (Fireman's carry bulldog) - 2010-2011 *** Absolution (Modified Samoan driver) - 2011-2014 * Signature moves ** As Robinson Cayman *** 4th & Goal (Full nelson lifted and dropped into a flapjack) - 2009-2011 ** As Rob Cayman *** Bombs Over Bricktown (Spinning sit-out powerbomb) - 2009-present *** C''aymanizer'' (Corner Exploder suplex) - 2011-present *** Drop Toe Facebuster *** Oklahoma Slam *** Quiet Rage (Vertical suplex lifted and dropped into a double knee backbreaker) *** Fisherman Suplex *** Grapevine (Hammer/Chin Lock combination) *** Bulldog * With Chance Adams ** Signature double team moves *** Throw Rug (STO/Russian leg sweep combination) *** Kick Combination *** Double team [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Powerslam#Side_slam Side Effect] *** Spin Cycle (Senton bomb/Fist drop combination) *** Double Jeopardy (Hurricanrana/Powerbomb combination) ** Finishing double team moves *** Thrill Factor (Double team Gorilla press slam) * Managers ** "Chicago" Larry Moore ** Bones Malone * Nicknames ** "The Bully Slayer" ** "The Absolute (in Professional Wrestling)" ** "Mr. Die Hard" ** "The Unbreakable Underdog" ** "The Bricktown Warrior" * Entrance Themes ** "Superstars" by Styles Of Beyond - 2009 ** "King Of The Mat" by Vada - 2009-2011 ** "Balboa Method" by El-Cee-D - 2011 ** "Heart Of A Warrior" by Dizzee Rascal feat. Teddy Sky - 2012-2014 ** "You Don't Want War" by Bumpy Knuckles - 2014-2015 ** "Never Back Down" by Kn!ghtr0 - 2015-2017 ** "SWC" by MURS - 2017-present Championships and accomplishments * International Wrestling Circuit ** IWC World Heavyweight Championship (3 times) ** IWC Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Prentice Jones ** IWC Intercontinental Championship (2 times) * Epic Pro Wrestling ** EPW World Championship (2 times) ** EPW Tag Team Championship (2 times) - with Chase Adams ** EPW Hybrid Championship (1 time) * Pro Wrestling Underground ** PWU Heavyweight Championship (1 time) ** PWU Fusion Championship (1 time) * Octane Pro Wrestling ** OPW World Championship (2 times) * Innovated Impact Wrestling ** IIW International Championship * Ultimate Championship Wrestling ** FOW Television Championship * Pro Wrestling Revolution ** PWR World Championship (1 time) * LEGACY World Wrestling ** LEGACY Intercontinental Championship (1 time) ** LEGACY World Champion (1 time) * Wrestling Digest ** Ranked No. 72 of the 500 best singles wrestlers in the WD 500 in 2014 * RING Magazine ** 2009 Rising Star ** Wrestler of the Year (2010, 2012, 2013, 2016) External Links YouTube Twitter Instagram Website Category:Wrestler Category:PS4 Category:Superstar